primordialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Marshall
Vincent James "Vince" Marshall is a main character on . He is a powerful warlock who had a friendship with Christopher Chamberlayne until he ran away from Los Angeles when Lily was born. Vince is the step-father of Lillian Chamberlayne. He cares for her deeply and has shown to go extreme lengths to protect her. However, he does show strong resentment towards her uncle; Thomas Chamberlayne. Early History Vincent was born in Port-au-Prince, Haiti in 1981. He was the son of unknown parents. However, he managed to survive on his own. Eventually, as he grew up he occasionally taught himself witchcraft. However, when vampires returned to LA, he had joined the rest of the witch faction to defeat them and eventually began tapping into his full powers. Personality According to Charlotte, Vince is most of the time judgemental. However, since the birth of Lily Chamberlain, his priority has shifted to making sure that she is safe. Vincent has a terrifying temper, that he can not control. He's also loyal to those that he loves dearly. He holds a high resentment towards vampires including his goddaughter's uncle Thomas. However, he does have an exception for her as she is the first witch-vampire-werewolf tribrid. At most times, he's respectful. Vince is also a leader who is equipped with a sharp tongue and does not have a problem voicing his thoughts. Powers & Abilities With no parents to teach him magic, he taught himself at a young age. He has shown to be quite adept in telekinesis and pain infliction. Casting spells seem to be little trouble for Vince. He also has knowledge of protection spells. He also has knowledge of almost every spell in existence. He was able to break Thomas' neck with a flick of his wrist when he came after Christopher. He also taught Ambrose sleeping spells as they were finally effective when he put Lily to sleep. Weaknesses Vince possesses the typical weaknesses of a warlock. Relationships Lillian Chamberlayne Lily is Vince's surrogate daughter. Vince loves Lily dearly and when Christopher ran away from Los Angeles, he stepped in and cared for the child. When it was revealed that Christopher was afraid to raise his daughter Vince forgave him and helped him raise her. He's overprotective of her and vows to always watch over her. He loves her and would destroy those who would harm her. Vince loves Lily dearly. He has strong paternal instincts towards her, and always fights by Chris' side to ensure her safety. When Lily was younger, he used to tell her stories about her father's loyalty to the families and his love towards her. When Vince called Lily a "princess" she hugged him, showing their bond is strong. He also told her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again, and he even swore on it, as Vince is Lily's protector. Christopher Chamberlayne Christopher is Vince's long-life friend. Their relationship with one another has grown, as they often team up to fight the usual threats towards Los Angeles. When Christopher's daughter was born their relationship had become strained as Christopher left Los Angeles. However, when he revealed that he was afraid to raise her, Vince forgives him and even tells him that he'll help raise her. Appearances The Primordials Season One Season Two Season Three Name * The name Vincent is an English baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Vincent is Conquering.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/vincent/ * The name James is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical, the meaning of the name James is That supplants, undermines, the heel.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/james/ * The surname Marshall is English meaning someone who took care of horses.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/marshall Trivia * He was born in Haiti, and raised in Los Angeles. * He is often called in by the local P.D for assisting them in cases which seems occult and aftermath of some black magic. References Category:The Primordials Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Primordials Category:Chamberlayne Family Category:Season One (The Primordials)